


Alphabetical one-shots

by Emma_S18



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alphabet, Amnesia, Arguing, AvaLance, Bullying, Dancing, Eventual Happy Ending, Exhaustion, F/F, Hurt, Kid!Sara, Major Illness, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Partnership, School, kid!Ava, scared sara, young AvaLance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_S18/pseuds/Emma_S18
Summary: AvaLance one shots!I'm going to try and create a one shot with every letter of the alphabet. All prompts are welcome.A - AmnesiaB - BulliedC - CancerD - Dance





	1. Chapter 1

As soon as Ava heard that Sara had gotten hurt badly on mission, she rushed through a portal onto the Waverider. She almost ran to the med bay. She entered just in time to see the shorter blonde wake up.

 

The Captain’s magnificent blue eyes roamed around the room confused until they landed on her. Seeing her eyes harden upon seeing her, broke Ava’s heart. They had been fighting, but she was so sure they could work it out. Now, seeing the look in Sara’s eyes, Ava wasn’t so sure anymore.

 

She straightened up and put her hands behind her back. “Captain Lance,” she spoke in her best Time Bureau voice, “how are you feeling?” She tried to stay professional, knowing that otherwise she would break down.

 

“Agent Sharpe,” Sara responded coldly. “My head is killing me, if you must know. So, if you came to yell at me for messing up, you can just come by another time.”

 

Ava frowned. Something was off. She faltered and dropped her arms to her side. “I didn’t come to yell at you. I heard you were hurt and wanted to make sure you were fine.” Her voice was a lot softer now.

 

Sara rolled her eyes. “As if you actually care,” she answered harshly. The hurt look on Ava’s face confused the Captain somewhat, somehow, she felt bad for the stiff agent standing before her.

 

Gideon spoke up as the two blondes seemed to be at a loss for words. “Captain Lance seems to be suffering from amnesia after hitting her head in Belgium, 1931. I was able to fix her physical injuries, but her mind will need some time to heal.”

 

Sara frowned. Memory loss? What was she missing? How much time had gone by without her knowing? Her breath started to pick up, her heartbeat increasing too. In a matter of seconds, Sara was on the verge of a panic attack.

 

Ava, while processing what the AI had told her, noticed the changes in her girlfriend’s behavior and rushed to her side. Kneeling in front of her, she grasped both her hands. “Sara, calm down. You’re going to be okay. You just need to breathe, babe.”

 

Tears started rolling down the Captain’s cheek at the term of endearment. Why couldn’t she remember? When did she and Ava stop hating each other? Nothing was making sense anymore.

 

“Hey, listen to me,” Ava tried again softly. “Just breathe. You’re alright.”

 

Sara shook her head as she got her breath under control. “How can I relax? It’s not alright. I can’t remember… who knows how much time.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll remember eventually, Sara,” Ava tried to reassure her. “In the meantime, your team and I can fill you in.” A small smile appeared on Sara’s face. “What?” Ava asked.

“You didn’t call them idiots,” Sara explained softly.

 

Ava chuckled. “They still are, sometimes, but they’re your family. They’re important to you, so they’re important to me.”

 

“You care about them,” Sara stated, her smile growing wider.

 

“Who me? No way!” Ava said, a blush forming on her cheeks. “Maybe,” she admitted. “You’ve made me realize they’re not so bad after all,” she continued. “When they don’t mess things up.”

 

“You’re rambling,” Sara told her, making Ava’s blush deepen. “It’s cute.” After a moment of silence, she asked. “How did we get close? When did we stop hating each other, Ava?”

 

Ava sighed looking down, remembering how the two of them met. “I don’t think we actually ever hated each other,” she admitted to the shorter blonde. “I don’t know when things changed exactly. The more we interacted, the more the yelling turned to banter, until eventually, you asked me out.”

 

“We’re dating?” Sara asked surprised.

 

Ava smiled. “We went on a date, but you ended up ditching me, you jerk,” she said teasingly. “After that we dated for a while, then we broke up.” Ava smiled a little thinking how cute Sara looked when she frowned. “We eventually found our way back to each other,’ she continued her brief recap of their relationship.

 

“If we are dating again, why did you look so uncomfortable around me when I woke up?” Sara asked observingly.

 

Ava sighed. “We got into a big fight recently,” she looked down sadly. “When I heard you got badly hurt, I didn’t care, I just had to see you.”

 

Sara squeezed Ava’s hand reassuringly. “What did we fight about?” she asked gently.

 

The taller blonde shook her head. “It doesn’t matter now. All I care about is that you’re alright.” A single tear rolled down the Director’s cheek. “I don’t know what I’d do if I actually lost you.”

 

Sara pulled the taller woman into her arms. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m still here. We’ll work it out.”

 

“How?” Ava asked insecurely. “You don’t even remember liking me.”

 

The Captain leaned in to kiss her forehead. “Like you said earlier, I’ll remember eventually. And if I don’t I still feel things for you. I want you and me to work out, no matter what, Ava.”

 

Ava slowly leaned in to kiss Sara. The shorter blonde kissed her back before pulling away. “Not that I don’t love doing that, but could we talk for a little first, please? I’m still really confused about a lot of things and I don’t want to mess this up.”

 

The Director nodded, a smile on her face. Deep down, she knew everything would be alright.

 

The two of them spent the rest of the night in each other’s arms, just talking and smiling. It was a perfect night. It took a couple of days for Sara’s memories to come back, but eventually everything worked out for the best, just like they’d promised each other.


	2. Bullied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid!Ava is new at school and is being bullied. Sara saves her.

A group of kids were surrounding young Ava as they teased her. The blonde was clearly on the verge of tears, but she was holding them back. She wouldn’t give them that satisfaction. They were shoving her around, trying to trip her.

 

Suddenly, appearing out of nowhere, came a little girl. She looked just a bit younger then Ava was, but she was a lot shorter. She ran to them and glared at the group of older kids. “Leave her alone!” the twelve-year-old screamed.

 

The group of fourteen-year-olds laughed. “This is none of your business, Tiny Lance. Go home.” one of them mocked.

 

The youngest girl scowled at the name. “I’m not that short,” she exclaimed.

 

“Ah,” another one said, “go cry to your Daddy, little girl.” He said, making the group laugh again.

 

The short blonde rolled her eyes. “If you want to pick a fight, come on then. Show me what you got,” she challenged him, getting into a fighting stance.

 

The two boys chuckled as they looked at her. “I don’t fight girls. Wouldn’t want you to get hurt.” One said.

 

“Come on, Sara,” the other said. “Go home. This is none of your business.”

 

Sara smirked. “You’re just scared that I’m going to beat your ass in front of your friends, Olly. I’ve done it in martial arts class and I can do it again.”

 

The rest of the group backed down surprised and turned mockingly towards their friend. He stood up straighter and took a step forward. “You just beat me, because I let you win. Laurel would have yelled at me if you came home hurt again.”

 

The blonde rolled her eyes. “Don’t make up excuses. Fight me, if you think you can handle it.”

 

Angrily the boy made his way over to the shorter girl. Ava gasped scared as she didn’t want her young savior to get hurt because of her. She wasn’t prepared for the tiny girl to evade every single one of the boy’s, that was almost twice her size, attacks.

 

When Oliver was tired out from trying to attack, it took Sara two well-practiced moves to get him on the ground groaning in pain. She turned to face the rest of the group. “Anyone else want to try?” She raised an eyebrow expectantly.

 

The rest of the group just shook their heads. “Good,” Sara smirked proudly. “Now, leave her alone. If I hear that you’re bothering her again, I’ll find you and I’ll kick your asses until you understand, got it?” The group nodded. Tommy went to help his best friend up and the group left.

 

Ava was looking at the ground, her cheeks bright red. It was just the two of them now and the awkward teen didn’t really know what to say. “You didn’t have to do that,” she ended up whispering.

 

Sara shrugged. “That was my sister’s boyfriend and his friends,” she explained. “I used to have a crush on him, but I quickly found out that he’s a jerk.”

 

“Thank you for helping me,” Ava smiled a little shyly. “For someone so tiny you can really hold your own.”

 

Sara looked at her proudly. “My dad’s a cop. He made my sister and I take self-defense classes. Turns out, it’s like the only thing I’m good at, so I started taking Martial Arts classes.”

 

“I’m sure it’s not the only thing you’re good at,” Ava said, her blush deepening.

 

“Well,” Sara grinned, “that and defending cute girls,” she flirted, ending it with a wink.

 

Ava laughed awkwardly. “You’re really something else, Sara Lance,” she shook her head at the younger girl in disbelief.

 

“You know,” Sara responded, “you still haven’t told me your name.” She raised an eyebrow at Ava.

 

The taller girl looked down blushing. “It’s Ava, Ava Sharpe.”

 

“Hey,” Sara smiled in recognition, “you’re the new girl Laurel mentioned meeting today.”

 

Ava frowned for a second before her eyes widened. “Laurel Lance!” she exclaimed. “You’re Laurel Lance’s sister.” Then she frowned, “Laurel Lance, super nice and welcoming, super smart and like the only friend I was able to make today, Laurel Lance? She dating that jerk?” she pointed in the direction the group left in.

 

Sara nodded. “Yeah, I can’t believe it either. But Laurel always sees the best in everyone.” She shrugged then looked down, “except me, that is.” After a beat of silence, she added. “And she might not be the only friend you made today.” Sara’s face turned slightly red. “I mean if you want to.” Then she shook her head. “Who am I kidding. You probably think I’m some annoying, weird little kid.”

 

“Hey”, Ava cut off her rambling. “How about I make you a deal,” Sara looked up at the older girl curiously. “I need to go home now, but I could take you out Friday night as a thank you for saving me?”

 

Sara smiled widely. “It’s a date,” she said. Suddenly her eyes widened as she realized what she’d said and slapped her hand in front of her mouth before her overly confident persona could say anything else to embarrass her.

 

A sudden boost of confidence washed over Ava as she responded, “and, Sara, maybe I like weird,” followed by a wink. Before she could overthink it, the taller blonde told her she’d see her Friday and left to go home.

 

What had been an overall bad day for Ava had suddenly ended with a date with a cute, tiny blonde. She smiled excitedly. Maybe moving wasn’t so bad after all.


	3. Cancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara is diagnosed with cancer. How will she handle this? How will she tell Ava?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Ally for requesting this. I hope this is what you were hoping for.

Sara’s eyes widened as she looked upon Gideon’s results of her medical analysis. She was suddenly very glad to have waited to do this in the middle of the night so she wouldn’t be interrupted by the team.

 

“Can you run the scan again, please, Gideon?” The blonde asked the AI, her voice sounding small and a bit scared.

 

“I’m sorry, Captain, but this is already the third time you had me run this scan. I’m afraid the result won’t be any different if I scan you again.” The AI spoke carefully.

 

Sara sighed and nodded. “You’re right,” she admitted defeatedly. “Erase the scans from the hard drive. I don’t want anybody to know about this, especially not Ava.”

 

It took a second for the AI to respond. “I don’t believe this is the right course of action, Captain Lance.”

 

“Yes, well,” Sara answered agitatedly, “like you said, I’m the Captain and so you have to obey my orders.”

 

“Consider it done,” Gideon told her.

 

“Thank you,” Sara said, rolling her eyes as she stepped out of the med bay. She walked straight from there to her office and made herself a drink as she sat down on the couch.

 

She didn’t know exactly how long she’d been sitting there. It was a soft knock on the doorframe that made her jump out of her thoughts. She looked up at the intruder to find her girlfriend still in pajamas.

 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Ava asked her as she walked closer and sat down next to her. “Why aren’t you in bed?”

 

Sara shrugged, as the other woman pulled her in her arms. “Couldn’t sleep,” she answered the questions.

 

Ava sighed as she kissed her forehead. “Did you have another nightmare?” Sara paused for a little moment before nodding. “Why didn’t you wake me up? I could have helped you.”

 

“I didn’t want to bother you,” Sara told her, as she took another sip from her drink.

 

The taller blonde took the drink out of her hands and placed it on the coffee table in front of them. “You could never bother me, Sara. I want to be there for you. I want to help you.”

 

Sara looked down guiltily. “But you shouldn’t have too,” she whispered.

 

Ava locked her sad eyes on her, but didn’t say anything for a long time. She then sighed, when the Canary didn’t say anything either and pulled the other woman tightly in her arms. Eventually, the shortest of the two fell asleep right there. This relieved Ava a bit as she had seen how exhausted Sara had been lately.

 

A few hours later, Sara woke up to Ava and the team whispering about a new mission. She stood up quickly and joined the group. “What’s going on? Do we have a new mission? Why didn’t anyone wake me?”

 

It was Ava who, with her arms crossed behind her back, turned to face her with a professional look on her face. “The team is briefed and ready to go on a mission.” Sara was about to protest confusedly, when Ava added seriously, “While the team is away I would like to talk to you,” which received a lot of teasing ‘Oh’s from the others.

 

Both blushed slightly as Sara gestured for them to go ahead. They waited a while to make sure they were alone before the Captain dropped her professional façade and turned a concerned look to her girlfriend. “What’s wrong?”

 

Ava sighed and look anywhere but to Sara. “We need to talk,” she said again.

 

“Oh,” Sara said looking down. “I guess, I know where you’re going with that.” She took a step back. “And I understand where you’re coming from. It’s probably for the best anyway.”

 

Ava was just stood there, her eyes suddenly focused on her rambling, pacing girlfriend, trying to figure out what the other woman might be on about.

 

“I mean, I could have known it would come to this. It’s why I was so reluctant to start this in the first place,” Sara continued to speak. “You’re right you know, you do deserve so much better than me.”

 

That’s when it clicked for the Director. She realized what Sara had gotten out of what she said and hurriedly walked towards her. She placed her hands on the other woman’s shoulders to stop her from pacing and mid-rant. “No,” she said confidently. “That isn’t at all where I was going with this.”

 

“But it’s true,” Sara argued tiredly.

 

“No, it’s not, Sara,” Ava told her meaningfully. “I thought we were over this. You’re an amazing person, a great Captain, but most of all you are the best girlfriend I could ever ask for. You’re so dedicated and passionate. Everything you do, especially after everything you've been through, you keep amazing me.”

 

Sara blushed deeply, silently trying to process everything that was being said to her. Her frown deepened, as she was more confused than ever. “If you’re not breaking up with me, what did you want to talk about? And why did it sound so serious.”

 

Ava placed a reassuring kiss on the Legend’s cheek. She pulled her back to the couch so the two of them could sit as they talked. “I’m worried about you,” she finally admitted.

 

“Why?” Sara asked trying to come across as confident, “you know I can take care of myself.”

 

“That’s just it. I do know that,” Ava shook her head. “And yet, you seem unfocused, more reckless than usual.  But most of all, you seem exhausted,” she said.

 

“Thanks, jerk,” Sara responded, trying to lift the mood a little bit, but failing miserably. She took a deep breath as she saw how concerned her girlfriend was. “I’m just not sleeping very well lately,” she said.

 

Ava sighed. “That’s not it, please, Sara. Just talk to me,” she was almost begging at this point.

 

“Fine,” Sara gave up, “I haven’t been feeling very well lately,” she admitted. Her eyes were filling with tears that she tried her best to hold down.

 

“I’m guessing you let Gideon analyze you?” Ava asked, taking the Canary’s hands in hers, feeling like both of them could use the support.

 

Sara nodded as she looked down, the first tear escaping and rolling down her cheek. “It’s cancer,” she whispered. After a few seconds of silence, she added, “I guess that’s life telling me I’ve cheated death enough times.” She chuckled darkly.

 

“No!” Ava sobbed. “This has to be a mistake. Come on, we’re scanning you again,” she stood up and tried to pull the other woman to her feet.

 

Sara shook her head. “It’s no use. I already checked it three times.”

 

“Then we’ll check again,” Ava almost yelled. “Or… or you have a lot of genius friends, don’t you? Can’t they help you with this? Sara, we have to do something.”

 

Tearfully, Sara pulled the sobbing woman into her arms. Both crying silently until both of them ran out of tears.

 

An hour later, Zari walked into the room, her eyes, as usual, glued to her tablet. “Hey, guys,” she said without looking up. “I think something is wrong with the med bay wrist scanners,” she said.

 

“What do you mean?” Sara asked, her voice sounding weird due to the crying and the tiredness she was feeling.

 

“I had a papercut, when I scanned it Gideon told me my hand was broken. I analyzed the programming and noticed it’s been defect for weeks. Thank goodness we haven’t had any severe injuries. I’m reprogramming it, so by tonight it should work properly again.”

 

As Zari left, Ava stood and grabbed Sara’s hand while opening a portal. “Where are we going, Aves?” She groaned tiredly at the blonde.

 

“I’m taking you to the doctor’s,” Ava said, her tone of voice left no room for arguments.

 

It turned out Sara was suffering from severe exhaustion. The doctor said it was probably caused due to severe mental and physical stress. This, in turn, caused her to have really bad headaches and nausea. The former assassin was ordered to rest a lot and no stress for at least a week.

 

Relieved, the two blondes went back to their apartment. Ava forced Sara to take a nap while she called the team to explain their absence.

 

“You really scared me, jerk,” Ava said once Sara woke up.

 

Guiltily, Sara apologized. “How was I supposed to know that the scanners weren’t working properly,” she defended herself.

 

“You should have talked to me sooner, instead of trying to break up with me. Again” Ava said accusingly.

 

“I didn’t want you to suffer,” Sara said weakly.

 

“That would have just caused me more pain, Sara,” Ava explained. “I love you and I want to be with you no matter what.”

 

“I love you too,” Sara answered.

 

The two of them were cuddled up in bed, now silently enjoying the other woman’s company. Suddenly, Ava chuckled, making Sara look up at her questioningly. “And you said I was the one overworking myself,” she told her teasingly.


	4. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava gets an unexpected new dance partner. The two dancers hate each other. Will they still be able to perform well together?

Sixteen-year-old Ava Sharpe walked into the studio a smile on her face. She was looking forward to starting to work with one of the greatest choreographers in the world. Just before entering the room she had been directed to, she made sure her bun was perfectly in place and her outfit looked perfect.

 

Upon walking in her smile fell. Someone was already there. A young girl was dancing in the middle of the room. Could you really call that dancing, Ava asked herself, as she rolled her eyes.

 

“Excuse me,” she spoke loudly to be heard over the Hip Hop music that was playing. The girl stopped dancing and faced her, then hurried to pause the music.

 

“Can I help you?” She asked the taller blonde, raising an eyebrow as she looked her up and down.

 

Ava crossed her arms in front of her. “This studio has been reserved, why don’t you go,” she analyzed the girl for a second, “play outside,” she continued in a condescending tone.

 

The other girl squinted her eyes at her. “You must have missed something then, cause I have an appointment here,” she told her mockingly.

 

 The taller of the two huffed. “I actually have an appointment here too, child,” she straightened her back and put her arms behind.

 

Before they could say anything else, Gideon entered the room. “Ah,” she smiled, “Good, you’re both here,” she said satisfied. If she saw the two youngsters glaring at each other, she just ignored it. “I have asked you here because the state championship is coming up soon and I have a great routine ready,” the choreographer said.

 

“That’s great,” Ava said smiling widely, before turning to the Hip Hop dancer. “You better leave so we can get to work,” her tone harsher then she meant it, but this girl just annoyed her so bad.

 

“Actually,” the choreographer answered before the other girl could, “Sara here is the best dancer this studio has ever had.” The shorter girl gave her a smug look. “After seeing you’re audition video to enter the studio, I thought you too could win this championship, together.”

 

Both girl’s eyes widened. “I’m not working with her,” said one, whilst the other said, “you must be joking.”

 

Gideon rolled her eyes at the two of them. “This is a partner routine, so if you can’t work together, I’ll just have to find other dancers that will do it.”

 

“Fine,” Sara grumbled.

 

Ava looked over at her new partner before turning back to the choreographer. “I just don’t think she has what it takes to pull this off,” she explained her concerns.

 

Gideon smiled at Ava. “You have nothing to worry about with Sara here,” she reassured her. “Sara has been the national champion in various dance styles for the last three years.” She then turned to the other girl. “Maybe you could show each other your skills.”

 

Sara shrugged, “Sure,” she then faced Ava. “What style do you want to see, Jazz, Hip Hop, Ballet…?”

 

“Ballet,” Ava answered, “That way I can see if you actually have some technique and discipline.”

 

Sara rolled her eyes, but started the music and pulled off a flawless performance. As much as Ava hated to admit it, and she never would out loud, Sara was actually really talented. When it was her turn to perform, she put all of her efforts into showing off a perfect routine.

 

“Not bad, Sharpe,” Sara complimented when she was done. “It would be even better if you were relaxed a little.”

 

Ava rolled her eyes. “Ballet is about technique, discipline, and perfection, something you clearly lack.”

 

“That’s enough, girls. Why don’t we start rehearsing the routine?” Both of them glared at each other, but then nodded at Gideon. “Great,” the choreographer answered, “this is a partner routine so one of them should take the lead.”

 

“Obviously it should be me,” Ava responded confidently.

 

“Why?” Sara challenged

 

To which Ava simply said, “I’m taller then you,” as if it was the only logical explanation.

 

“I’m the better dancer. I’m national champion after all,” Sara argued back.

 

Gideon sighed aggravated. “Fine,” she said, “we’ll switch lead’s during the dance. Since you’re both girls and you’re both very strong dancers, I think this will give a beautiful result.”

 

After two hours of rehearsal, Gideon left them to practice on their own as she’d have to go teach a class. “Don’t kill each other while I’m gone,” she told them strictly as she walked out of the rehearsal space.

 

The two dancers did the routine when suddenly Ava stopped. “You’re off rhythm,” she commented.

 

“No, I wasn’t” Sara argued back. They started again, but once more Ava stopped them. “What now?”

 

“You have to start with your left foot,” she told the shorter girl.

 

Sara rolled her eyes. “I did,” she said stubbornly. “Maybe if you didn’t have such a stick up your ass, this would go smoother.”

 

“Maybe you just need to be more professional and learn to have more discipline,” Ava said back.

 

Sara sighed and dropped her arms to her side. She stepped away from Ava and turned around. “If we continue like this, it will never work out.”

 

“That is entirely your fault,” Ava said, crossing her arms.

 

Sara gritted her teeth, trying her very best to stay calm instead of blowing up at the taller girl. She took a few deep breaths before walking to the sound system.

 

“What are you doing?” she asked now a lot calmer, her voice a lot softer than a few seconds ago.

 

The young champion put on some Hip-Hop music, much to Ava’s distaste. She was about to argue again, when Sara explained, listen to the music, feel it inside you and just move to the rhythm.

 

Completely out of her comfort zone, Ava awkwardly tried to do as she was told. After a few moves, she sighed and gave up. “This is pointless,” she said, “we should be working on the routine.”

 

Sara moved her hips and her arms as she slowly approached the other blonde. “No, come on. Loosen up. Enjoy it. Just do what feels right. If you can do this, you’ll be able to do the routine with a lot more ease, a lot more passion and it will look that much better.”

 

The shortest one put her hands on the other girl’s hips and guided her into some simple moves. “That’s it, you’re already starting to relax.”

 

Ava realized that she was right. She was feeling more and more at ease and feeling the rhythm in her whole body. A small smile appeared on her face. She started to see what made Sara such a great dancer. It was her passion and dedication. Looking at Sara dance you could see that the shorter blonde was made for this, that this was what she was meant to do.

 

The two of them smiled at each other as the music ended. The put on the music for their routine and let it take them over. As they finished the routine, they were startled out of their bubble by clapping.

 

Gideon, who had been leaning on the doorframe, walked closer to them, an impressed look on her face. “I don’t know what happened while I was away girls, but if you perform like that at the championship, you are sure to win.”


End file.
